Honey Blood
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Yuzu is orphaned at the age of 6. She and her brother are taken in my a man who vows to care for them like his own family. A decade passes and the 'family business' needs to be kept a secret. But a certain Kai Renge wont leave her alone! He makes her his Honey and then she gets news from gramps who her next client is. She is going to have one hell of a time on this mission! Violent
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

An earthquake struck Tokyo when I was only six years old. My farther and I were on our way to see mother – she was in hospital and was currently in labour. Otou-san never left Okaa-san's side and I was left in the hallway to wait for my new sibling. It was a difficult birth.

Otou-san appeared with a baby boy in his arms 'Kanaru Hagino' he smiled. He never once smiled at me like that. Okaa-san sometimes did, but never Otou-san – in his opinion I was a waste of chromosomes and a 9 month pregnancy. But, each to their own.

That's when it began. Vibrations in the floor grew to shakes, people ran about shouting in each ward. Then the buzzers began blaring from Okaa-san's room. My little brother was shoved roughly into my small arms, causing him to cry out, as Otou-san ran into the room to see what was going on. That's when the celling collapsed atop of us. I began running out of the hospital along with patients, doctors, nurses and fellow visitors.

Turns out that the seventh levels foundations had been destroyed, causing it to collapse under the strain of the eighth – killing everyone on the sixth level. Okaa-san and Otou-san's floor.

I stood in the sea of people outside the ruined hospital with my baby brother in my arms. I knew I needed help – not for my sake, for his. Kanaru's. He had only just been born, meaning that his immune system was weak to disease and illness.

I searched for a doctor, a nurse, someone who know what they were doing. He could've died. My voice wasn't loud enough over the screams and loud shouts. I was desperate. He was my only family I had. There was no way that my, _our_ parents had survived. There was like a ring of cloud that pushed away from the building were the levels flattened each other…no way they could have come out alive.

An old man had noticed my distressed expressions and useless pleas. His large hand gently placed onto my shoulder and called for help on my behalf. Kanaru got his treatment quickly. I followed the nurse silently, like a shadow – there, but not really there.

The old man watched with eagle eyes and spied my every movement.

After some of the commotion had dies down the man approached me again while I held my sleeping brother.

'Where are your parents, little one?' he asked softly.

'Dead,' I replied with a monotone voice and blank expression. 'I have been told that there will be an orphanage which will take us in, but there is no guarantee that we will stay together.'

The man crouched down so we were talking face to face. 'My name is Nakamuru Hideyoshi, you see, I have no children – so I have no grandchildren. I need someone to succeed my family business or else the…_craft_ will die out. Would you by any chance agree to living with me as my grandchildren?' He asked with a sincerity that I had never seen before.

'Will you be able to promise me that you can take care of my brother and I Nakamuru-san? Can you spoil and love my brother and I as if we were, in fact, _your own grandchildren_?' I asked roughly. I didn't care about myself. I have no doubt that nobody will ever _truly _love me. But for Kanaru, I want him to live without a worry that the people around him love and cherish him. I don't want him to feel like I did; _never_.

'Of course I will young one,' his eyes softened. 'Please, may you tell me your names child?'

'Yuzuru. And my brother is Kanaru Hagino.' I struck out my hand for I couldn't give him a proper bow of respect for the new human in my arms. Understanding my situation he took my hand gently and shook it, but didn't let go. He held our hands up to my face and smiled at me.

'Well Yuzuru, we are now a family.'

Our future can only get brighter – that is what I believe. Well, at the time yes I did; but now…I'm not too sure.

XXX

**Pirate K **– sooo this is my first HXHD FF. All is interesting and I am grateful for any comments on improvement. Please review and I hope you liked this. I want to keep this mysterious and slightly dark so do tell me if it's not working. XD xx Thanks and until next time **bows and the curtain closes with an applause – you the reader** hehe

AND I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate K **– Soo people have actually looked at this… wow. THANK YOU BUT YOU COULD **AT LEAST REVIEW**! Oh well. Please continue to read Arigatou **bows deeply**

XXX

'Shit,' I muttered. I began to stealthily walk down the hall, sticking to the shadows. People passed me, oblivious to the danger – laughing and complaining – never having to know true worry and panic. True panic is when you are fighting for the life of your client. If they die, you die – that is the rule.

I slipped into the deluxe room 907, the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up and my ears began to buzz.

_7 in the next room and 18 in the far room. _Hmm, interesting. They had to have a total of 25 men to kidnap my client…they really underestimated his protection unit: me.

I checked my ammunition, kunai, shuriken and that my staff was in an accessible place for a quick grab.

I stood just before the corner and watched the men threaten my client, acting like they were the 'be all and end all' – chimps.

'You better start talking asshole, or you could die,' a man smirked. He pulled back his fist and hit my client in the jaw; there was a sickening snap as his head rolled back and the forward. He began to cough up blood. This sight was…ironically amusing. I took pleasure in watching some rich-ass kid being beaten up by his kidnappers – he is a boy and he can't even defend himself. Yet he relies upon me to save his fucking ass. But I can't hit him or my family business will fail. It pisses me off. _I think I'll watch for a while._ Men his my client, bruises and swelling began, cuts were being made and he was screaming in pain and begging for mercy. It was a pity that it was my job to save him…a _real pity_.

'Are you boys' cowards?' I asked leaning against the wall. The men spun around to look at me, wide eyes and a fleeting look of fear flashing across their features.

'Hey guys, it looks like a little girl want to play with the big boys,' a guy said patronizingly. I swayed up to him in a seductive manner and stopped a few centimetres from his face.

'I _like _playing with the _big boys_. But, unfortunately…' I kneed him in his crotch, causing him to double over. '_I don't count you as a big boy_' I said menacingly. People began to yell and race towards me. Someone swung a baseball bat towards my left side, but I jumped into a back summersault, fortunately the guy I kneed began to raise his head causing the bat to hit him in the head.

A man came up behind me with a knife, I turned quickly and kicked his wrist. The knife shot out from his hand and spun three times in the air. I quickly went low and kicked legs from under him, grabbed the knife by the hilt lightly and thrust it straight in the centre of his forehead – he died instantly. Three guys attacked me at once; one had a gun another a knife and the other had knuckle dusters on both hands.

Gun-guy shot at me but I could tell he would me, his hands were shaking and his grip was way too tight. I clicked my tongue and leapt into a back flick, my foot collided with his jaw. From the corner of my eye I saw the guy with the knife lung for me, I twisted and brought my leg across to kick his hand. He still clung to the blade. I brought my legs down in a round off fashion and immediately jumped into a side swinging kick. The man fell, landing on the knife flat on – it entered his left lung and he began coughing up blood.

Knuckles swung at me and I dodged his attacks. He continued to advance on me and I was suddenly trapped in the corner. All the men were now grinning from ear to ear. All I could do was smirk at their arrogance. As Knuckles stormed towards me and pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor with a hole in the centre of his forehead. The men hesitated on their movements while I wasted no time in embedding my bullets in their small brains'. From the previous 18 men, there was now 3 standing before me, panic etched into their features.

Of course they had called the last 7 kidnappers as reinforcements – but it would take an army to stop me, not that I am trying to be egotistical – it's what I've been told and what has _actually _been put into practice.

In no time at all I had killed them and had brought my client to safety.

'Perhaps I should reward you Yu.' He tried to say seductively, but with a beaten face that was quickly turning purple and black, it looked disgusting. And as much as I would have liked to have expressed my utter dislike by showering him with profanities bluntly, I had to say that due to protocol and my age I had to 'sadly' decline.

XXX

A week after the kidnapping I was soon told that the rich guy would be transferring to another region of Japan, and therefore didn't require my services.

I walked back home from school, Houjou High School – probably the most normal thing I have ever done is school. People walked in at least twos, but I was the only exception. I was alone. I was classed as 'Too Cool To Meddle With' dubbed person, but it wasn't because of the family business. Oh no. Nobody knew about that. It was because I had a 'certain air' and a 'certain walk' that I was deemed _untouchable_. Really stupid right?

Then they came. The parade of posh expensive cars of the students who are from the Kugeka course, their family emblem decorating them with a pride that could change the tides. It seriously annoyed me how they could treat us 'normal classed' students like dirt and toys.

Another car went by and splashed water from a puddle from yesterday's rain over my uniform and I couldn't care less if they were heirs to some big company that could ruin my future in any other career than my family business (which you have probably guessed by now).

I removed my shoe and threw it at the car's back windshield, it bounced back and I caught it and slid it back on my foot. I heard a screeching of tyres and shouting from within the vehicle. A door opened and a _very _tall and good-looking man – whom was wearing a uniform – stood from his seat and locked eyes with me. His eyes were a deep shade of brown and I just felt like melting, and hey, don't judge. I'm female. And straight.

'Were you the one who hit my car?' he asked, there was an angry tone to his voice that couldn't be denied.

'What if it was?' I answered back giving him a hard glare. Even if he was hot, he won't get special treatment. He smirked and strode towards me, very slowly.

'**Kai!**' a voice shouted behind him from inside the car. 'Just _leave _it!' a head popped out and glared in our general direction.

'No Nayuta, I have to discipline this,' he paused and looked for the right words. '_Naughty girl_.' He looked at me again but not just my face. My whole body. I decided to play along.

'I've been…naughty?' I asked innocently, putting my index finger to my trembling bottom lip. 'B-b-but Yu is _never _naughty…' I nipped the flesh in my mouth, causing the development of tears in my eyes. This Kai, looked at me with another new interest.

'Oh yes, you have been a very naughty girl,' he was now a foot away and he had his head bent to the side of my face. 'Allow me to discipline you, Yu' he breathed in my ear. A shiver went unwillingly down my spine as he spoke.

'That's nice and all but…' I began sweetly, but changed into a cold emotionless expression. 'I know when discipline is needed to be applied to me.' I stepped away from him and sighed. He looked at me with strong amusement and chuckled softly, barely noticeable.

'You've got some attitu-'

'**KKKKYYYYAAAA!**' a deafening scream infiltrated my ears. I stumbled forward slightly in surprise.

I turned around and glared at the couple of girls walking past who had now dropped their bags and had their phones out taking pictures to add to their collection of 'secretly' taken photographs. Kai gave a brief quizzical expression that soon disappeared – this obviously wasn't new for him. He glanced at me and, judging from my expression, must have said this was a regular annoyance as well.

'**IT'S RENGE KAI AND NAKAMURU YUZURU! **_**TOGETHER**_**! Kami-sama is shining on us girls~**' they all moved into a position of prayer with bleary, sparkling eyes.

I began to growl at them, startling them out of their ravine. But that was worse;

'**KKKKYYYYAAAA! SHE **_**GROWLED **_**AT US. The others will be sooooo jel**' another girl sighed in content. By now I had a full blown headache and the temptation to pull my gun to shot the annoying parasites that breathed the same air as me – sorry, but it's true, what will they ever contribute to this world?

'Hey girls,' Renge-kun began. 'Who is this girl?' He pointed towards me, causing their eyes to practically pop out of their skulls.

'**You don't know who you are talking to?!**'

'**She is the Regular course-**'

'**Untouchable, cool, sexy and intelligent-**'

'**Nakamuru Yuzuru-senpai!**' They finished each other's sentences like clones.

'**WE LOVE YOU SENPAI!**' they chorused. Hearts seemed to secrete from their skin and, I'm sure that if they were dogs, their tails would be waggling like mad.

I couldn't prevent the face palm.

'Hmm' Renge-kun mused. 'So, you come to our school judging from your uniform…' he paused again. Then smirked, I have a _very_ bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. 'You are going to be my ne-'

Whatever diabolical words he was about to spout were cut off by the ringtone of my phone. _With ears to see and eyes to hear – Sleeping with Sirens…Kanaru_. I answered.

'ONEE-CHAN!' he screamed – what is it with people screaming today?

'What do you want Kanaru?' I asked bluntly.

'You have to hurry home, or Oji-san wil-' there was a dreaded crackle on the other end. I braced myself.

'**NAKAMURU H. YUZURU!**' he bellowed down the receiver.

'What?'

'**DON'T "WHAT" ME! DO YOU REALIZE THE TIME!**' I checked.

'Ah shit…'

'**EXACTLY! And don't swear. **Anyway get your lazy ass back home now, you have training to do before 6 – we have a guest arriving at 7. Instead of the usual number of laps, you will do 50 – so hop to it.' He said.

'50?! Are you feeling alright Oji?' I asked incredulously.

'**YOU CAN ALWAYS DO THE USUAL 250 LAPS IF YOU WISH!**' I flinched and Renge-kun, who could actually hear the conversation, paled at the number.

'Hahahahaha…' I trailed off. 'I'll do the 50 Old man. Do you think I'm stupid?! A day off is great!' I retorted.

He sighed, 'Come on home Yuzu,' he said softly.

'On it,' I smiled to nobody in particular and cancelled the call. A snap caught my attention and I turned too stared coldly at the girls.

'**I got a picture of Senpai smiling!**' a girl cheered. The others moaned their jealousy and said how lucky she was. I swiftly strode over to them and snatched all of their phones away – they all cried out for the loss of the electrical items. I began flicking through their pictures and deleted all pictures of myself and tossed each phone back in turn.

I began walking away without a word – leaving the stupid girls and Renge Kai behind. However my sharply trained ears picked up one last thing.

'Nakamuru…Yuzuru…Discipline is coming your way.'

XXX

**Pirate K** – So, what do ya think? I think this is pretty good so far – comment please! I want to make Yuzu seem stronger and more alert to her surroundings unlike the manga, so its very different in terms of character personality.

**I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate K** – Yeahy! Some interest in this story! It's nice to know that people actually read my FF, but do ya know what's even better? A REVIEW! Please, **a dying light shines upon me** (the author in case you hadn't notices) a review could save m-m-my life! X.X HAHAHA ;D

XXX

I sat to the side of our guessed and offered him some sake. He obliged and I began to serve him his indulgence.

'So, Takishi-san, what is your business with our clan?' Oji asked our guest.

'I would like the protection of your best men during a social event next week on Saturday, Nakamuru-san.' Takishi stated, he eyed me every so often as I poured the old man his drink. 'You're maid here is exceptionally beautiful,' the man commented, which I ignored.

'Oji, you must have your medicine.' I told him. The man noticeably froze as I said this.

'But Yuzu, they tastes dreadful,' he complained and shivered at the sight of the pills in my hand.

'You will eat them.' I demanded.

'But-' I lunged as he opened his mouth, shoving the meds down his throat. He began to thrash and I pinned him down.

'**Swallow**.' I told him, and he did just that. I let him back up – expression in a mixture of bitterness, embarrassment and despair. 'Now,' I turned to Takishi with a huge smile. 'What sort of information will we need for this mission?' he looked at me as if I had just flashed at him. 'Takishi-san?' I tilted my head slightly.

'Um…well…er…It's a political party where we express the new goals of each organisation. However,' his face darkened slightly. 'People are out to kill me because I used to support another organisation, but backstabbed them by releasing their ideas unofficially and damaging the group name. Because of me the group's reputation was no longer immaculate and their profits, shares and sales went down to nearly zero, but they never went bankrupt. I need protection from my former colleagues who will no doubt try to injure and kill me.' He finally looked up and stared at Oji who had now sorted out his conduct.

Silence was all that could be heard for what seemed forever…until I broke it.

'Sounds like you deserve what's coming to you.' I told him.

He looked at me, flabbergasted that I had "spoken out of turn."

'This is not something awoman, let alone a _girl_, should be interfering in!' he shouted at me with cold eyes. 'Besides, isn't the next head of the clan supposed to be at this meeting? So rude.' He huffed.

Oji and I exchanged glances – he knew exactly what I was about to do. He could see the anger behind my cool composure.

I threw a needle swiftly and accurately past his cheek, causing a graze in his skin. He looked at me shocked and started to laugh. I threw the next five; grazing his other cheek, slashing a chunk of hair and three others a millimetre away from the soft flesh between his knuckles. His laughter died out when he realized I was placing them specifically.

He visibly gulped as he met my hard stare, his eyes jittered over to the old man a few times, trying to make eye contact, but as usual; he left the baka to sit and suffer in his arrogance.

'Are you saying,' I paused. 'That women,' I stood and leaned over the table. 'Are not capable of being assassins or ninjas?'

His hands were shaking uncontrollably and paled drastically under my gaze. He barely moved his head to answer me no. I punched the table and grabbed the collar of his kimono and pulled his so he was face to face with me.

'**ANSWER ME!**' I yelled.

'N-nn-no! T-there's n-no pro-roblem with female a-a-assassins or ninjas!' he stuttered.

I released my hold and sat down again, smoothing out my blue kimono slowly. I raised my head and smiled at him.

'Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Nakamuru Yuzuru,' I greeted and stuck out my hand. He hesitantly grabbed it and shook it. 'The next head of the Nakamuru clan.' I stated and tightened the grip on his hand till I heard the cracking of his bones.

I had _never _felt so insulted.

The so called 'man' squeaked. _Seriously_?

XXX

A week had past of preparing of information of possible targets, killers and now we are at the party – all that seems to matter is the food. It's really good. I really couldn't care if the man died, because the food was my distraction.

Oji came up to me, asking for intel – he doesn't believe in the whole modern tech with ear coms – but that's the generation gap for you.

'You know where-' he started.

'Yeah, yeah. I knew.' I huffed. I began to stroll off and 'mingle' with other people but Takishi came over to us and announced a problem.

Ahem. You see, this year his party is holding the annual meeting and is to provide all necessities such as; food, drink, décor, waiting staff, hall and, most importantly, entertainment. However;

'Our musician hasn't arrived! People are waiting for a screw up because I joined the current party and I could potentially get kicked off this committee…..' ya di ya di ya da. You get the picture. Panic, overdrive and a breakdown. Luckily for him my old man is quite generous.

'When, if it is any consolation, my Yuzu here plays violin and sings.'

'And guitar…' I murmur, he took no notice of my input. Of course.

'So if you want, she could take the place of your musician and keep an eye on you and your safety.' He proposed. Takishi almost jumped with glee. _Almost_.

'It'll cost you extra though,' I said to our current client. I never said that generosity was ran in the family or could be taught.

Takishi considered this for a moment before answering.

He agreed. Party against money was not a hard option choice.

So, was dragged back stage – changed from my midnight blue tight strapless dress into a blood red kimono and black obi. They both had butterflies decorated on them, along with the hair ornaments which held my long blonde hair in tight twists. I was handed a violin and was pushed on stage without a moment to breathe.

People looked at me. No, _scowled_, is more appropriate.

_Hey, you're being paid. And you can kill all of these snotty people in their sleep without them knowing what had happened._

I began with your classics. Boskovsky, moving to Kulenkampff, Geminami, Totenberg and Wietrovitz. The crowd were impressed at my playing and quietened down to listen. I, however, was getting bored. I despise classical with a passion. I knew how to play it, I _had _to know how to play it, _but I never wanted to play it_.

I met Oji's eyes with a pleading look, I saw him sigh and nod ever so slightly. I began to grin.

Mid-way through Pyotr Ilych Tchaikovsky, Serenade for Strings in C Major I stopped. People murmured as I set myself up with a guitar and a mike. People I was chatting to behind stage came on; bassist, drummer and pianist / keyboardist.

I began the countdown for the first song. _**With ears to see and eyes to hear – Sleeping with Sirens**_

_True friends lie underneath,_

_These witty words I don't believe_

_I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore_

_**Lie! Liar, you'll pay for your sins**_

_**Now! Liar, I know all the places you've been**_

_Forgiveness—this taste all but poisons my mouth_

_I scream but nothing, nothing will come out_

_You've gone too far_

_So tell me how does it feel, how does it feel to be like you?_

_I think your mouth should be quiet 'cause it never tells the truth_

_So tell me, so tell me why, why does it have to be this way?_

_Why can't things ever change?_

_Falling over and over again_

_Oh, why does it have to be this way?_

_From the place I was, to the place I am, to the place I want to be_

_For the mountains I've been climbing over and under and over_

_From the place that I was to the man I've become_

_I'll be there to see the tower you'll fall from_

_No, this kingdom isn't quite what it may seem_

_You're an illusion, you'll never be king_

_So tell me how does it feel, how does it feel to be like you?_

_I think your mouth should be quiet 'cause it never tells the truth_

_So tell me, so tell me why, why does it have to be this way?_

_Why can't things ever change?_

_Sometimes things are better left unsaid_

_But this time you'll get what you give_

_(True friends lie underneath,_

_These witty words I don't believe,_

_I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore)_

_Come down, come down, come down from your tower_

_Come down, come down, come down from your tower_

_**I know that for all my life, for all my strength**_

_**There is one above who can judge me**_

_**All I am is yours, all I am is yours, I am yours!**_

We finished to stunned old men and women, passive adults, nodding and grinning teenagers and my sighing old man.

We moved onto the next song. _**Mighty long fall – One UK Rock**_

_When we met, the pain, stood still, it was us_

_Then suddenly it's where you go_

_System blew, I knew_

_This side of me, I want a little more_

_But inside it seems, I'm just a little bored_

_Nothing else!_

_Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_

_When you thought life was tough (Whoa)_

_Oh no, It's a wakeup call_

_When your life...waiting to shock (Whoa whoa)_

_It seems like gravity keeps pulling us back down_

_Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_

_When you know time is up (Whoa whoa)_

_**I began moving toward the crowd and pulled out my poison tipped needles.**_

_Uso hitotsu ai wo futatsu_

_**I spotted my first target and did a full spin, letting one needle go flying, and suddenly stopped. I began dancing to the beat, flinging a needle here and there to an assassin who wished to harm my client.**_

_Sorede nanto ka yarisuno shitekita deshou_

_Demo sore ja mou boku wo dama senai deshou_

_Jyou tou suru doushi yo_

_Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_

_When you thought life was tough (Whoa)_

_Oh no! It's a wakeup call_

_When your life...waiting to shock (Whoa whoa)_

_Egaki tagari namira iyasu wanai_

_Isou douse itamonara mitame tsuzukeyou_

_Tsuzukeyou!_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!_

_Time to make amends for what you've done…_

_Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!_

_Running with the demons in your head…_

_Let's shout it out completely_

_Never really want to know_

_Let's shout it out, we're screaming_

_Whoaa_

_Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_

_When you thought life was tough (Whoa)_

_Oh no! It's a wakeup call_

_When your life...waiting to shock (Whoa whoa)_

_It seems like gravity is pulling us back down_

_Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_

_When you know time is up (Whoa whoa)_

_Don't go! Don't go!_

By the end of the song, all targets were down and I could enjoy my singing to the fullest. We played Halestorm, Flyleaf, Alter Bridge, Peirce the Veil, All Time Low; the list goes on.

But although there was a complete shift in music style, people enjoyed and relaxed.

Our show had ended and we, naturally, exchanged numbers to meet up again and have a jamming session.

An hour later, people began to go home after the meeting.

'Ready to go?' Oji asked me after Takishi thanked us for everything, along with the lengthy report I told him.

'I quickly gotta change-'

'Got _to_.'

-Got _to _change back into my dress and then we can go, okay?' He nodded and told me he would be waiting by the front door as I wondered back into the backstage dressing room.

I had just about to zip up the dress when I heard a rustling on the other side of the curtain. I couldn't prepare myself for the shock of seeing Renge Kai brush the cloth out of the way and pin my arms by my head. So I was trained to fight and kill – but seeing _this_ guy just made me freeze. Did I know why? No.

'Nakamuru Yuzuru,' he whispered in my ear. 'We meet again.' My ears were tingling from the hot breath and a shiver ran slowly down my spine.

'What do you want Renge.' I asked bluntly.

I saw his eyes dart somewhere to the right of my face and a smirk slowly spread across his features.

'I, want you.' Kai started. His head bobbed down to my right ear and he licked its shell. I couldn't help but gasp. He nipped it with his teeth and began unhooking the earring, it dropped to the floor with a clang. 'To be,' he inserted something into my ear hole and there was an audible click. 'My _honey_.' He breathed. He then placed his lips on top of mine and kissed me. His hand cradled the back of my neck as he devoured my mouth, I could feel them swelling from the pressure.

He released me and I fell to the floor feeling vulnerable and weak. I could feel the blush settled on my cheeks and I was breathing heavily.

Kai chuckled and smirked at his handiwork.

'I will be seeing you at the start if the week.' He walked of, but stopped and looked back at me. 'And don't be late.'

I sat there five minutes after he left to gather my barring's, and as I did, my anger and embarrassment increased.

As I left the dressing room infuriated at the most impossible guy I had ever met. He completely abused my rights and pretty much violated me!

He's an asshole. Bastard. Man-whore, mother-fucking BITCH!

The old man seemed to sense my anger as I approached him, however he seemed to have company.

'Thank you Toi-san, its great meeting you again.' Oji bowed.

'Yes and I hope that you will take up this job I have asked of you. It will be for the next four and a half years though – without quitting.' Toi-san warned.

'I cannot say no to an old friend now can I?' Oji chortled. 'Of course we shall accept!'

'The only problem is being near him at all time…' Toi-san pondered. He looked at me and bowed. 'Gomen for my rudeness Nakamuru-sama. Watashi wa Jito Toi. I am an old friend of your Oji-san.' As he rose his eyes went to my ears, he gave a knowing smile that kind of creped my out. 'Don't worry, I have figured something out Hideyoshi.' He said turning to the old man. 'I will come tomorrow with the contract.' He turned to leave with a spare glance at my earring, as if to make sure he wasn't making a mistake.

'What has got you so angry?' Oji asked as we walked to the car.

'Nothing.' I answered coldly.

The old man grumbled something about penning things up is bad for your health but I took no notice. I just thought about upcoming mission, school and a very infuriating and, unfortunately, good-looking man – who had stolen my first kiss.

XXX

**Pirate K** – Thank you for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ***staring into your soul and I chant words of dark magic***

Hehe XD xx


End file.
